gunnerkriggfandomcom-20200213-history
Traveller
Traveller is a side-comic featuring Paz in Spain. The comic was finished some time in March 2015.[https://twitter.com/gunnerkrigg/status/572097174403739649 Gunnerkrigg on Twitter "Almost finished my next side comic. It's called Traveller."] Synopsis :"The next Gunnerkrigg Court side comic features Paz as she returns home to her family in Spain for her summer holiday after her first year at the Court."Traveller: A Story From Beyond the Walls on Topatoco.com Summary Paz is sitting on an airplane headed for Spain after finishing her first year at Gunnerkrigg Court as she starts daydreaming about a day she spent with her older sisters on the beach. Her sisters found stones that had been smoothed by the waves of the ocean. Paz said she found one too, but when her sisters have a look at it they tell her it's just a piece of glass and laughs. The airplane lands and her whole family comes to greet her. On the drive home, Paz's mother gives Paz an update on everything that's happened since she left. When they arrive, Paz is overjoyed to see they've bought a new big house, her mother informs her they bought it with some money they were given by the court. When they get out Paz quickly learns that the family dog, Panchi, also had a bunch of puppies. Paz tells Panchi how nice the puppies are, to which she replies that one of them is not, that one is in a secluded barn on the property. Paz goes to find the last puppy and finds him to be hiding away and that his hind-legs don't work. Paz then decides to give the paraplegic puppy a bath and then takes him with her to see the family's previous home. While there, she searches a hole in the wall behind some furniture in her bedroom for something, but it's not there. Paz then suggests to the puppy that the next day they should climb a mountain. The next day comes and she goes to Parque Natural Monte Aloia with the puppy in a backpack. They go all the way to the top to enjoy the view. The puppy says he can smell the sea. He later asks if they can go to the sea to which Paz agrees. The next day, the whole family, puppies included, go to the nearby beach. The Paraplegic puppy is marveled by the vastness of the ocean and insists on going in with Paz. Paz carries the puppy into the water, and eventually gets back to land. The puppy still wants to see even more of the ocean, so Paz gets a blowup boat her father just pumped up and the two float out to the water on it. The puppy is completely overtaken by the sight. He then lifts himself up on his two working legs, and out of the boat. In the water the puppy starts paddling away from shore. Paz yells at him, but he won't respond, so she gets out to stop him. When she finally reaches the puppy it tries to struggle away from her grasp, during the struggle he claws her cheek and gets away. He keeps paddling. The family at the shore has noticed what's going on, and Yessica's boyfriend, Roberto swims out to help Paz as she keeps shouting at the puppy to come back. Roberto gets her back to her boat as she watches the puppy swim away. The boat is taken to shore by Roberto and papa and Paz goes to her mother's arms as she cries. While her mother comforts her she can hear the other puppies happily endorse the paraplegic's actions. Later, Paz is in the family's old home. crying on her old bed. Her sister Adela shows up and sits down next to her. Adela then shows a necklace she made for her, with the piece of glass Paz found on the beach that day as garnet. They hug, and Paz cries again. Characters and Places Featured * Paz Cadena Blanco * Yessica Cadena Blanco * Adela Cadena Blanco * Vigo–Peinador Airport * Mr. Cadena * Mrs. Blanco * Roberto * Panchi * Traveller (The Paraplegic Puppy) * Parque Natural Monte Aloia Notes and Trivia * The frontpage for this chapter was done in a 5 hour live stream which was compressed to a time lapse Traveller Cover Artwork Timelapse on Youtube * Throughout the entire story it is never even hinted at whether or not Paz's family knows about her abilities to talk to animals. * This story has the same title as one of the . ** Incidentally, both the story and the bonus page features an animal that learns they are more comfortable in the ocean than on land. *Though it isn't stated in-story, the paraplegic puppy's name is Traveller.Gunnerkrigg on Twitter "Traveller Is the nameof the puppy..." References Category:Chapters Category:Extra Comics